A motor-compressor normally comprises a compressor of process gas and an electric motor for activating said compressor.
These are typically coupled with each other by means of a joint, which connects a portion of a shaft of the compressor, extending from its box or casing, to a corresponding portion of a rotor of an electric motor, which in turn extends from the box or casing of the same electric motor.
Both the motor and the compressor are equipped with at least a pair of radial bearings for supporting the corresponding rotor.
In certain cases, these bearings are lubricated with oil: this has the disadvantage of the use of control and management systems of the lubricating oil with consequent high encumbrances and significant maintenance interventions.
In the case of submarine applications this type of configuration (non-integrated) requires a series of sealing washers to insulate the internal parts of the compressor and electric motor, and above all the parts of the respective shafts extending therefrom for coupling.
This however consequently increases the number of components and complexity of the motor-compressor.